


The Sound and the Furies

by totallynotnatalie



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Edging, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Fantasy, Instruction, Monstergirls, Multi, Submissive Pledge, Yes Furies with One R, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This script is meant to be a fun take on the Oresteia trilogy by Aeschylus. In the final book of the trilogy, Orestes (pronounced: Oar-rest-tees) is being hunted by the Furies (basically female chthonic deities of vengeance) for spilling his mother's blood. While the series doesn't name the Furies, in other myths, they are often represented as a trio. Three sisters: Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone. The Furies don't serve Hades in the Oresteia trilogy, but they do in other myths and do this script. In the script, Tisiphone takes pity on Orestes and her sisters encourage her to ask Hades to spare him. However, in order to spare the boy, they need to offer something in exchange-their bodies.
Relationships: FFF4A





	The Sound and the Furies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[FFF4M] [Script Offer] The Sound and the Furies [F-subs] [Monstergirls] [Bondage] [Face Riding] [Slapping] [Begging] [Pleading] [Monstergirl] [Edging] [Creampie] [Fantasy] [Instruction] [Submissive Pledge] [Sir] [Master] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] [Mythology Based] [Yes, Furies With One R] 

Background: This script is meant to be a fun take on the Oresteia trilogy by Aeschylus. In the final book of the trilogy, Orestes (pronounced: Oar-rest-tees) is being hunted by the Furies (basically female chthonic deities of vengeance) for spilling his mother's blood. While the series doesn't name the Furies, in other myths, they are often represented as a trio. Three sisters: Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone. The Furies don't serve Hades in the Oresteia trilogy, but they do in other myths and do this script. In the script, Tisiphone takes pity on Orestes and her sisters encourage her to ask Hades to spare him. However, in order to spare the boy, they need to offer something in exchange-their bodies. 

Setting Notes: This is the ancient Greek underworld of myth with a little poetic license. 

Character Notes: In keeping with the Oresteia trilogy where the Furies eventually become sources of good, I tried to write each of the characters as embodying both a virtue and it's associated vice. (Note: This is more textual stuff that you're free to ignore). 

Alecto (Alex): In myths, Alecto is the punisher of moral crimes and is ruled by anger. In the script, she tries to embody the virtue of love but is also quick to lose her temper or become impatient with her sisters. She is the most proper and experienced of the three. She's the groups leader and works hard to keep her sisters in line. Hades sometimes allows her to punish the other two when he can't be bothered. 

Megaera (Meg): In myths, Megaera is the punisher of broken oaths and is ruled by jealousy. In the script, she is very confident and playful, but hates not getting what she wants. She is the brattiest of the three and a complete pain slut. She loves to tease her sisters and push them to their limits. She cares very little for anything else as, in her mind, the human world is beneath her. She is sassy also to a fault and always speaks her mind. 

Tisiphone (Tizzy): In myths, Tisiphone is the punisher of murderers and is ruled by vengeance. In the script, she tries to embody fairness but sometimes doesn't trust herself to stand up for what she believes. She is the most inexperienced and timid of the three sisters. She tends to be quiet and obedient. While she doesn't mind some attention, she tends to prefer it when her sisters take the spotlight. However, she is very eager to please and typically does anything that Hades or Alecto asks.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alecto: Go on, Tizzy. He's awake. Ask him. 

Tisiphone: I don't know. He might not be in the best mood. 

Megaera (laughing): Daddy dearest is never a good mood. Might as well do it now. The longer you wait, the more he'll punish you. 

Tisiphone (annoyed): Meg, Alex, you promised that you'd help. 

Alecto: And we will. But *you* have to ask him first. 

Megaera: And *you're* the one taking the punishment if he gets angry. I'm not about to be whipped because you fell in love with a human boy again. 

Tisiphone (indignant): I am not in love with Orestes. I just think that his blood should be spared. Apollo ordered him to kill his mother. He had no choice. The crime was never his, so why should I have to seek vengeance for it? He-he doesn't deserve to die. 

Megaera: What? And we deserve to take his place? Or do you not think that Sir will choose something worse than death for us?

Alecto: Meg, enough. If Tizzy keeps her head, then Sir won't get angry. He might demand payment from her, but we did promise to help. 

Megaera (laugh): Only because I haven't had any action since that little flower princess moved in. Stupid girl. We're his pets. We should come first. 

Alecto (angry): If you insult Persephone, you won't need to worry too much about what he thinks of Tizzy's request. He'll punish us all so hard that we won't even be able to feel pain anymore. Now shut up and let Tizzy do the talking. At least she has the sense not to poke fun at Sir's wife. 

Tisiphone: Um, Alex? Wouldn't it be better if *you* did the talking?

Alecto: No. This was your idea. So, either ask him or murder the boy. Those are your choices. I won't play messager for you. I'm not Hermes. 

Tisiphone: I'm just not very persuasive. 

Megaera: Girl, please. You once convinced a man to convert to cannibalism.

Tisiphone: That was an accident and he wasn't the god of the underworld. 

Alecto: Tizzy, stop stalling. Unlike Meg, I'm only helping you out of a sense of sisterly duty. And my patience is wearing thin. Talk to him with us now or you can do this by yourself later. 

Tisiphone (nervous): Um. Alright. Very well. If you say so. Um, did you mean right this minute?

Alecto: Tizzy! 

Tisiphone: Okay, okay. I'm going. 

(footsteps)

Tisiphone: Um, good evening Sir. I hope that you enjoyed your nap. I apologize for disturbing you. Um, I know that naps can really strengthen the mind, and, um I'm sure that all the soul processing must take a lot of energy. 

Megaera: What Tizzy means is that she has a special request that she would like to make.

Tisiphone: Meg!

Alecto: Tizzy enough, just tell him. 

Tisiphone: Alright. Well Sir, I was wondering if it might possible to spare Agamemnon's boy? I-I know that he committed the crime of matricide, but he did so only against his will. It should not be his soul that we seek, but Apollo's. 

Alecto (annoyed): Oh, for fucks sake. To be clear, she is not actually advocating that we kill Apollo. She just wants to spare the boy, Orestes. 

Tisiphone: He-he deserves better. 

Alecto (annoyed): She means that it is not our place to kill him. We have a duty to fate and the boy has not broken his. 

Megaera (seductive): And we're more than willing to give you our bodies in exchange for his soul. 

Tisiphone: But-but only if Sir desires it. 

Megaera: Please master, it's been so long. 

Alecto: Meg, have some decency. Sir, we simply thought we might trade duties. We would rather serve than kill. If you wish it, we can offer you an evening's entertainment rather than some silly mortals life. Mhmm, would that please you, sir? 

(pause) 

Megaera: Ooh. Yes! Yes! Yes!

Tisiphone: Oh, thank you sir. 

Alecto: Enough. Quiet, both of you. We have a job to do. Shall we undress, sir?

(pause)

Megaera: Ooh, yes. Me first. Me first. 

Alecto: Fine, Meg. Go ahead. 

Megaera: Oh I will...

Tisiphone: Wow, she's fast. 

Alecto (mocking): Desperate is more like it. 

Megaera: Mhmm, what do you think sir? Did you miss my delicious body? Mhmm, I hope you did. Mhmm, my pussy is already dripping for you. Wouldn't you just love to taste it? 

Alecto (warningly): Meg.

Megaera: Well, I'd love to taste you. 

*kiss*

*slap sound*

Megaera: Ow. 

Tisiphone (whisper): You know that we're not supposed to kiss him without permission. 

Megaera: Ohh, I don't mind. As long as it's not the whip, I love the sting. Please Sir, may I have another?

*slap sound*

Megaera: Mhmm. Thank you, master. 

Alecto (sighing): Tizzy, undress before Meg makes a mess of herself. 

Tisiphone: Um, alright. Just give me a second. 

(pause)

Megaera: Tiz, come on. Hurry up. I'm wet. 

Alecto: Meg, I swear. If he doesn't gag you, I will. 

Tisiphone: Sorry. I'm done now. Um, I hope that I am presentable to you sir. 

*kiss*

Tisiphone (excited): Oh, thank you sir.

Megaera (muttering): Of course, he falls for the whole shy girl routine. 

*slap sounds*

Megaera: Ooooh. 

Tisiphone (teasing): Better not talk back, Meg. 

Megaera: Think what you like, I got what I wanted. 

Alecto: I apologize for their bickering, sir. I would have stopped it, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer to see my naked body. I do know how much you delight in it. And tonight, it is yours to do with what you wish.

*kiss*

Alecto: Thank you, sir. Shall I take off your robe? 

Megaera: No, let me. 

Tisiphone: Meg, she's who he wants. 

Alecto: It's my pleasure, sir. I hope that you find the night air comfortable. 

Megaera: And I hope that you make one of us a little more uncomfortable soon. 

Tisiphone: Um.

Alecto: Yes, who shall be bond tonight? 

(pause)

Megaera: Tizzy? You've got to be kidding me. 

Tisiphone: Me. But-But I can't. 

Megaera: Of course, you can't. *laugh* I know your game, sir. You just want her to fail. That pathetic little thing can't last five minutes. 

Tisiphone: I-I.

*slap*

Megaera: OW. Alex, it's not fun when you do it. 

Alecto: I believe that sir wanted me to. Now, you will not question his methods. Tizzy, lie down on the table and we'll bind you. I know that you're less experienced, but you must try your best. If you want to save that boy's life, you must not cum until Sir is done with you. Do you understand?

Tisiphone: Y-yes. 

Alecto: Alright, we'll warm him up for you. 

Tisiphone: Wait, help me. Please. 

Alecto (sigh): Alright, I'll stay by your head for a minute. But then, you have to do this on your own. Meg, you know what to do. 

Megaera: Ooh. Suck his cock?

Alecto (sigh): You just like saying it don't you?

Megaera (laughing): Not as much as I like having in him my mouth. 

Alecto: Go on then, I'll bind her. 

*wet sounds begin*

Megaera: Mhmm. 

Megaera: Oh, oh. Sir, you taste so good. 

Alecto: Alright. Can you move, Tizzy?

Tisiphone: N-no. 

Alecto: Good. I know that it's scary, but you must remain strong. 

Tisiphone: I'll try.

Alecto: Would you like a kiss to help you relax?

Tisiphone: Oooh. Yes, please. 

*kissing*

Megaera: Oh, I love pleasing you, sir. Oh, I love making you hard. 

Megaera: Oh, I know that your cum isn't mine tonight. But I want it to be so bad. 

Alecto: Alright, I'd better join her before sir slaps her again. 

*slap*

Megaera: Ooh. More, please. 

Alecto: Or after. Either way, I must only let her push him so far. 

Tisiphone (teasing): And you also want his cock. 

*kiss*

Alecto: You're feeling better. And yes, for as long as he allows me, I'm happy to assist Meg in pleasing him. 

*kiss*

Alecto: Now, recite our pledge for him. The bonded one must always. And good luck.

Tisiphone: Erm, alright. 

Alecto: Oh, I shall delight in tasting your cock, sir. 

*more wet sounds*

Tisiphone: I am loyal to my master.

Megaera: Doesn't he taste delicious, Alex?

Alecto: Of course, darling. But stay on your side. 

Tisiphone: I am my master's dutiful pet. 

Megaera: Mhm. How about I lick his cock and you suck his balls? Is that fair?

Alecto: No, but I'll do it if it will get you to shut up. 

Tisiphone: I will always obey my master's commands. 

Megaera: Well, that's the idea dear. 

Tisiphone: I shall live and die by your word alone. I-Um, sir that's my clit. I-ohh, your fingers feel so good. I-ooh sir. 

Alecto (panting): Tizzy, keep going. 

Megaera (panting): Or stop. Then maybe I'll have a chance to finish him off. 

*wet sounds*

Tisiphone: Um, ooh. I-I am yours to own. Oh. Oh. My b-body belongs to you. It-it is yours do with what you wish. Including fingering my tight little pussy. 

Megaera: Ooh, nice improv. 

Alecto: Meg, less talking. More sucking. 

Tisiphone: You may decide when I deserve pain. And when I receive p-pleasure. Ooh. You may decide where I go and when I speak. Ooh. You are my master and I am your servant. My sisters and I were created to serve you. And-and we shall fulfill our duty honorably. This-this is our promise. This-this is our pledge. 

Alecto: Good girl. Hold on, Tizzy. He's almost ready for you. 

Tisiphone: I-I'll try. 

Megaera: Come on, beg for it like a good slut. 

Tisiphone: O-okay. Master? Master please fuck me. Master, please. My pussy needs you so badly. 

Alecto (muffled with a mouth full of cock): Come on, keep going. 

Tisiphone: Please master. Please take me. I want so you badly. I promise that my pussy will please you. She's already so wet. Oh, please master. Please. 

Megaera: There you go, you needy little bitch. It looks like he's ready for you. 

Alecto: We've more than excited him, so you'll need to take all of him. 

Megaera: Yes, every inch. 

Tisiphone: Alright, I'll try. I-ohh. Ohh. 

*slap*

Tisiphone: Ow!

Megaera: Stop squirming, you ungrateful little cunt. You're supposed to be tight for him. Who cares if it hurts?

Tisiphone: It-it doesn't hurt. It feels so amazing that I can barely take it. Oh. Oh, sir. 

Alecto: Oh, for fuck sakes. Contain yourself. You're no better than Meg. Remember, you must not cum before master. 

Tisiphone: Oh, I'm trying not to. I'm trying. 

Megaera: Hmm. Maybe a little bit of distraction will help. 

Alecto (warningly): Meg...

Megaera: What? (teasing) Tizzy just needs something to focus on...other than Sir's rock hard cock slamming into her tight little pussy. *laugh* Over and over again...as she gets wetter and wetter...

Tisiphone: Ohhhh. 

Alecto: Meg, I swear that I will silence that mouth. 

Megaera: Oh, I'd rather silence Tizzy's. In case you haven't noticed, it's a bit too unoccupied at the moment. And, if Sir doesn't want me tonight, why can't little miss innocent please me?

Alecto (exasperated): Meg. 

Megaera: What? You like the idea, don't you, sir?

(pause)

Megaera: See? Now I'm just obeying orders. And now Tizzy can focus on the taste of my pussy instead of Sir's delicious cock. 

Tisiphone: Oh, what's happening. 

Alecto (surprised but recovering quickly): Meg is going to sit on your face. Master's orders. You must please her. 

Tisiphone: Oh. oh. Now? 

Megaera: Yes, darling. I do so look forward to cumming in your mouth. 

Tisiphone: Okay, please be gentle. 

Megaera: Oh honestly bitch, have you forgotten that I have wings? I'll just fly over you. But I'm going to sit this way so I can have a good look at Sir's face. *laugh* That way I can pretend that he's fucking me and not you. You pathetic little slut. 

Tisiphone (muffled): Um?

Alecto: Tizzy, I don't care how much you hate her right now. You must lick her. 

Tisiphone (muffled): Hmm-mm. 

Megaera: Mhmm. That's right, darling. Ohh. That's it. Ohhh. The faster you make me cum, the sooner I can get off your sad little face. 

Alecto: That's it, Tizzy. Enjoy her cunt. Taste all of her. 

Megaera: Oh. Oh.

Alecto: Good girl. But don't forget about sir. Take his cock for a little ride. Buck your hips, but keep moving your tongue. 

Alecto: That's it. You can do it. 

Megaera: Oh. Oh, sir. Don't I look just amazing straddling her? Ooh. Aren't I just so beautiful? Mmmm. Maybe if I touch my tits? Oooh. Ohh. Would you like that? Ohh. Do you want me to squeeze them? 

Alecto: Ignore her, Tizzy. She's close. I can tell. Come on, show her who's really in control. 

Megaera: Ohh. Ohh. Sir. I wish your cock was inside of me right now. Ooh, I want to please you so badly. Oh, don't you wish that you were fucking me instead of her?

*slap*

Megaera: Ow!

Alecto: If you would only learn to behave. 

Megaera: Oh, he likes it. His slaps only make me wetter. Again, please sir?

*slap*

Megaera: Ooh. It feels so good. Thank you, sir. 

Tisiphone: Mhmm.

Alecto: Meg, enough fooling around. If you really are that wet, fucking cum already. Tizzy's tongue has more than done its duty. 

Megaera: Mhmm. I-I don't think I will quite yet...

Alecto: Fine. I guess that I'll just have to shut you up then. Lick her faster, Tizzy. And Meg, give me those lips. 

*kissing*

Megaera: I-I..that's not fair, Alex. 

Alecto: I don't care about fair. I care about you cumming. 

Megaera: Oh. Oh.

Alecto: Please, cum for me, my sweet. Oh, you know that it would make Sir so happy. 

Megaera: Oh, Alex....

Alecto: Cum. Cum now. 

Megaera: *orgasming*

Alecto: Mhmmm, I guess you can be a good girl every once in a while.

Megaera: Oh, you fucking bitch. 

Alecto: What was that? Something about a pot and a kettle? 

Megaera: Whatever. Did you enjoy that Tizzy-wizzy? Did you enjoy feeling me cum in your mouth?

Tisiphone: I-I, yes? Oh, I didn't think I would. But yes. Ohh, yes. So much. T-thank you sir for allowing it. ooh. I know that it distracted from your cock. But honestly not that much. Ohh.

Megaera: Darling, don't worry. I know that Master very much enjoyed my excitement. Didn't you, sir?

(pause)

Megaera: See, I made his beautiful cock even harder for you. 

Tisiphone: Ooh, sir. I want to please you. 

Megaera (teasing): I bet that I know what would please him. Sir, don't you think it's a bit unfair that Alex hasn't had a turn? It would be so terrible if she was the only one who didn't get to orgasm tonight. 

Alecto: Meg, I-i'm fine. 

Megaera: No, you're not. I can smell how wet you are. 

Tisiphone: Ooh, Alex. It's fine. Sir wants it and I want to please him. Just hurry. Please. I'm not sure how much more I can take. 

Alecto: Ooh, don't worry darling. I'm already soaked. 

Megaera: Oh, yes. Come Alex, ride her face like the little slut that she is. I promise that her tongue is delicious. 

Tisiphone: Get on, Alex. Just remember to use your wings, so that I can breathe. 

Alecto: I always remember, don't I dearie? 

Tisiphone (muffled): Mhmm

Megaera: Just don't be too gentle. 

Alecto: Oh, darling you feel so delightful. And I do love staring into Master's eyes. Ooh, fuck her harder please, master. I want to see it. 

Tisiphone (muffled): Mhmm?

Alecto: Oh, Tizzy. You're doing wonderfully. I promise that you can handle it and it will please us both so much. 

Megaera: That's right. Come on, Tiz. You'd better show them that you're not a weakling. 

Alecto: Oh. Ooh. She's not. She's not. 

Megaera: Fuck, Alex. Don't make it that easy. Make her work for it. 

Alecto: Oh, Tizzy. You gorgeous creature. That's it. Lick around my clit. Mhmm. Like that. Slow circles. But don't touch it. Not yet. I can't take it yet. 

Megaera (teasing): So sensitive Alex. You're hardly better than who's licking you. 

Alecto: Oh, Tizzy. Good girl. You're such a good girl. Ooh. Remember to spread your legs. You must not forget about Sir. 

Megaera: As if she could ever. 

Alecto: Ohh, his pleasure is my pleasure. If he is happy, then I am happy. And watching him push his rock hard cock into you only makes wetter. Ooh. That's it, girl. Let him take all of you. 

Megaera: Not yet, Alex. She has to earn it. 

Alecto: Ohh. She's earning it. She's earning it. Tizzy, lick my clit. Lick my clit. 

Megaera: Mhmm, or you could tease her for a bit longer, Tiz.

Alecto: Tizzy, oh. I need you now. Is this what you want, sir? Would you like me to cum?

(pause)

Megaera: He does, but I'm not quite ready for you to yet. 

Alecto: Oh. Like I care. 

Megaera: You'll care about the taste of my tongue. 

*kissing*

Alecto: Oh, I'm so close.

Megaera: Yes, darling. You are. 

Alecto: Oh. Master, may I cum please? Please? 

Megaera: Ooh. Poor Alex. Such a needy pet. 

Alecto: Please Master? Please. 

Megaera: Ooh. Be kind Master. Tizzy wants to taste her. 

Tisiphone: Mhmm. 

Alecto: Oh, thank you, Master. Thank you. Thank you. 

Megaera: That's it dear, give into it. You can let go now. 

Alecto: *orgasming* Ohh. Ohhh. Ohh. Ohh. Tizzy, you're tongue is amazing. Oh. Thank you, sir.

Megaera: Alex. Alex. Give the poor girl a break. 

Tisiphone (panting): She's alright, Meg. I love pleasing her and pleasing sir. 

Alecto: Oh. I'm so sorry, dear. You must be so sore by now. 

Megaera: I bet she likes it though. 

Tisiphone: Ooh. Ohh. I am and I do. Sir, I like it so much when you give me your cock. I will take as much as you will allow. 

Megaera: Mhmm, careful dearie. I'm not sure that your pussy can handle that. 

Tisiphone (determined): I can. I can. I-I won't cum until Sir cums. I won't. 

Alecto: Sir, please have some sympathy. She has performed well and she's been edging for so long. 

Megaera: Ha, sympathy. Don't make me laugh. She doesn't deserve sympathy. She just needs to ask for what she wants. Come on, Tizzy. You're a big girl. Use your words. Tell Master what you want. 

Tisiphone: Oh. Oh. Cum for me please, sir? Please? I want your sweet cum inside me. Please? I want it so badly. 

Alecto: Well, I doubt sir can resist that. But we *did* promise that we'd help you...

Megaera (sighing): Fine, but only because I like begging. 

Alecto: Please sir. Please cum. We all love it so much when you cum. 

Megaera: It shows how much we've pleased you. And we do *love* pleasing you. Oh, please honor us with your cum. 

Alecto: Oh, please sir. I know that you waited so long for this. You were so kind to let Meg and I cum first. But we care so much more about your happiness. 

Tisiphone: Cum, sir. Please cum. Forget my request. Forget everything. Just cum for me. I beg of you. 

Alecto: Sir, she has been such a good girl. Give it to her. Give it to her. 

Megaera: She needs sir. You know that she needs it. 

Tisiphone: Oh. I need it. I need it. Please, sir. I can't hold on much longer. 

Alecto: Please, cum inside her. It's all she's ever wanted. 

Megaera: It's all that *we've* ever wanted. 

Tisiphone: I-I...Please, sir? Your cum? Please?

Alecto: He's ready. Don't fight it anymore, darling. 

Megaera: Yes, can't you feel how warm his cock is getting?

Tisiphone: I....yes, yes.

Alecto: Then let him have you. 

Megaera: Now! 

Tisiphone: *orgasming* Oh. Oh. Oh. Thank you, sir. Thank you so much. Oh, sir. I don't deserve this. Oh, I don't deserve to have your cum inside me. But it feels so amazing. Oh, master. 

Alecto: Oh, sir. You are too kind to us.

Megaera: Watching that was almost as good as getting fucked. 

Alecto: And we are always grateful for your cum. No matter which one of us you choose to give it to. 

Tisiphone (panting): Did I do good, sir? Did I please you? 

(pause)

Tisiphone: Oh, thank you sir. I-i'm honored to be of service. 

Alecto: You were fantastic, Tizzy. 

Tisiphone: I did it. I really did it. 

Megaera: Aw, poor Tizzy is so excited that she's forgotten the point of this. Does something about Agammeon's son ring any bell, darling? 

Tisiphone: Who?

Alecto (sighing): If you could still consider the terms of our agreement to be fair, we would very much appreciate it. We hope that our bodies were adequate exchange for the boy. 

Tisiphone: What boy?

Megaera: Mhmm. I actually think that I like her better when she's broken. Anyway, I don't care about the stupid boy. 

Alecto: Well, Tizzy does. Master, I assure you that, once she can walk again, she'll be delighted if you could spare him. And she did behave far better than Meg, tonight. 

Megaera: Hey!

Tisiphone: I was good?

Alecto: Yes, Tizzy. Now, ask Master to save the boy. 

Tisiphone (mumbled) Sir, will you please save hmm boy? 

(pause)

Tisiphone: Mhmm. Thank you, sir. 

Alecto: Yes, thank you. And don't worry. I can take care of her until she's right again. Come on, Meg. Help me carry her to bed. 

Megaera: Good night sir. Thank you for the cum. And sparing the boy too, I guess. 

Tisiphone (mumbled): Good night.


End file.
